An Unknown Crush
by Mione12345
Summary: Lynn-OC-is the princess of the sea of trees.She has many Best Friends...one of whom is named Sasuke...The only Q:Is he her BFF or...? Crossover b/w many animes;Samurai Deeper Kyo-Main-, Daa!Daa!Daa!-main-D.G.M... and more-I think-.R&R PLEASE!SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yo!!! This is me, Mione12345. This is my first time writing in fanfiction so... ENJOY!!!**

**Disclaimer: Mione12345 does not own ANYTHING from this site!!! (Although she wishes she could like so much)**

Summary: Lynn, The Princess of the sea of trees, has an unknown crush on her BFF Sasuke. Soon, Lynn and Sasuke part and Lynn has to save him from Chris, one of Nobunaga's gang members. After the spell cast by Chris is broken, Lynn discovers that she had always had a special feeling for Sasuke. What was this feeling?

_The Princess of the Sea of Trees!_

_Chapter 1_

"HELP!!!" Lynn was hanging from a tree that grew on the very edge of the cliff. She briefly recalled what had happened a few weeks back and the face that had once saved her.

_Nobunaga was about to strike when a white haired and strong Sasuke came to her rescue._

" _Ouch!" Sasuke was hurt! Lynn immediately got up from her fall which occurred when Sasuke pushed her away. Nobunaga was chuckling with delight as he disappeared into the distance. As Sasuke was badly injured, Lynn summoned an angel to help her bring him to her castle._

_After a few days, Sasuke healed and they both became the best of friends. Of course, before that, Sasuke introduced himself to Lynn and she did the same. Lynn's parents were obviously thankful to him for saving their daughter's life._

_Then, Lynn and Sasuke had a fight and Sasuke had to go on a quest to fight Demon Eyes Kyo. He left without saying a word to Lynn._

Now, Lynn was hanging there on the tree branch crying for help."Sasuke, I'm sorry..." she whispered as if Sasuke was there with her, right then at that moment...

**Now for a... REVIEW!!! Keep a lookout for the next chapter soon!!! Hope you enjoyed my story!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo peeps! I'm back with my next chapter!! I like sooooo want you to write a review cos I neeeeed to know if you guys or gals like the story. Please tell me what you want to read as in like u noe... I wish ... would happen or something like this anyway. Please REVIEW!! **

**Disclaimer: Mione12345 does not own ANYTHING OR ANYONE or whatever there is on this site or something...something...something...**

_Thank you, Sasuke_

Chapter 2

Lynn gave up all hope and-

(A/N: Pls continue reading! Nothing TOTALLY bad will happen!)

And let go of the tree. Luckily for her, below was all water and not rocks or anything like that. So, she floated away to shore right in front of Demon Eyes Kyo's hideout/house or what you call a shack.

So, soon, he came out and brought her into the house. (A/N: I'll just call it a house ok? But... it looks more like a haunted shack or something...) This was obviously because he wanted to use her to get to Sasuke. Anyway, she was held captive until...

"Stay here darling, OR ELSE..." Demon Eyes Kyo was practically yelling at her like crazily."Urgh! I wouldn't if I could actually MOVE!" Lynn yelled back abusively. He shot an evil glare at her and went out immediately.

(A/N: I have pins and needles all over my legs now! And B.T.W, I'll start calling Demon Eyes Kyo DEKyo)

Meanwhile, Sasuke was right outside DEKyo's house and he immediately sneaked in when DEKyo left as only one girl in the entire world had a voice as sweet but at the same time tough as that. Lynn."Lynn!" Sasuke shouted on seeing the girl locked up by chains. He summoned a fire lord to melt the metal chains.

"Thank you, Sasuke..." Lynn whispered softly into his ear.

**And now...REVIEW!! Oh, and I'd like to say THANK YOU to my BFF Lynn Carter. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH!! Look out for the next chapter!! **


	3. Chapter 3

Yellow! Read on to see what happens in this story of mine. Disclaimer: Mione12345 does not own ANYTHING on this site!! So sad!!

_I'm Here for You_

Chapter 3

"Lynn... never say that again! I'll be there for you no matter what happens!" Sasuke immediately replied. He then carried her as she was getting weaker by the second. "Promise?" Lynn was worried that he might not be there for her after all but...

"Promise." Sasuke's eyes were twinkling as the sun shone brightly on them. Sasuke smiled at Lynn flawlessly. Suddenly-

"Well, well, what do we have here? Two lovebirds enjoying their life? Not for long!" DEKyo had teleported right in front of them. He took out his sword. Sasuke put Lynn down and took out his sword.

"Try to get her! You'll never succeed!" Sasuke warned DEKyo and they both fought to kill. Lynn had seen enough of DEKyo's nonsense. She knew what he could do. DEKyo was about to slash Sasuke when Lynn budged in between them.

"Lynn!!"Sasuke cried loudly.

"HA! Foolish girl!" DEKyo was actually a fool himself as Lynn had saved Sasuke. Which meant...

"Angrandissnment! Transform! Angelic- princess of the sea of trees!" Lynn had transformed into an Angel-princess!

"What??" DEKyo was confused. Lynn used her healing powers to heal herself but that was the only power that she had so far her powers should be upgraded once she saved another person from her world.

"Wow!" Sasuke was amazed at the NEW Lynn. She had longer hair but her eyes maintained its beautiful brown colour.

She fell to the ground immediately after she fully healed herself. Her only power had been used. DEKyo laughed maniacally when he saw that happen. Sasuke was so angry that he swung his sword in the nutter's direction.

(A/N: The nutter is DEKyo.)

His sword slashed through one of DEKyo's arms and blood oozed out of it. Sasuke immediately carried Lynn and ran as fast as his legs would carry him and stopped at a distance away. He looked into Lynn's eyes and said "Told you I'm here for you. And never try to save me again. Ever." Lynn just smiled sweetly back at him.

**Did you like that? If you did...REVIEW!! Never not do a review! NEVER!! B.T.W, LOOK OUT 4 DE NEXT CHAPTER!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRIE!! I have not updated for so long!! Here is my story...**

**Disclaimer: Mione12345 does not own anything on this site...BLAH, BLAH.**

_Lynn's Vision_

Chapter 4

Sasuke brought Lynn to his hut where his friends, Syauran and Touya were.

(A/N: I used Card Captor Sakura characters also)

Lynn was put on a bed in an extra room so that she could rest. While sleeping, Lynn had a dream.

_She was fighting with Sasuke and nearly slapped him. He held her hand tight and told her that she was overreacting. Then, a young and pretty lady came into the room and asked Lynn to leave them alone. Lynn glared at her and walked out._

_Suddenly the scene faded and another scene came into Lynn's dream._

_Sasuke was chasing Lynn and calling out her name out loud. She finally stopped._

"_What?" Lynn asked angrily. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Chris!" Sasuke replied to her._

_(A/N: Chris is a Daa!Daa!Daa! Character)_

" _Well Mr You are so overreacting', why don't you just forget about me and go to that IDIOT and let her have... let's see... EVERYTHING!!" Lynn looked away and ran in another direction._

_Sasuke chased her until they reached their old High School. Lynn stopped and fell to the ground. She hugged her knees and began crying. Sasuke held Lynn's shoulders and told her, "Lynn, I know how you feel. Those days and times we spent together are unforgettable."_

"_Everything was perfect until..." Lynn started crying again. "Lynn, I'm sorry..." Sasuke continued, "You can still get the same happiness you know..."_

_Lynn stopped crying for awhile and hugged Sasuke. It soon began to rain. Sasuke led her to the nearest shelter._

Lynn woke up stunned. Since Sasuke and his friends were in the room too, they saw her wake up sitting down. They all asked Lynn what happened. Lynn was not sure and told them to just forget about it.

"By the way, who are you?" Lynn asked Syauran and Touya.

Sasuke introduced Syauran and Touya to Lynn. They already knew Lynn as Sasuke was talking about her since he showed up with her.

The next few days were the last days of summer. Soon, they would have to go to High school for another one whole year. Which meant it was their senior year and there would be Graduation which includes the Prom. During those few days, she managed to persuade the boys to enter her school.

**How did you like that? REVIEW!! I mean NOW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry!! I have not updated for so long!! You see, it is the exam season so I am now practically sacrificing my study time for dis chapter!! **

**Disclaimer: Mione12345 does not own anything own anything on this site xcept… LYNN! (I noe I have not claimed that I own Lynn since a darn long time Ago)**

_Christine Hanakomachi_

Chapter 5

Lynn waited outside the principal's office. Finally, Sasuke, Touya and Syaoran walked out.

"LYNN! This is bloodily unfair!" Touya's face was fuming with rage.

"Why?" Lynn asked him.

It was not Touya but Syaoran who replied, "Sasuke got the same room as you"

"Ya but its not my fault is it?" Sasuke stared at his two friends.

"Yes it-um…" Sasuke nudged both of them so that they would stop talking.

Lynn sighed, "Boys…"

For the rest of that week, everyone enjoyed school until…

Chris Hanakomachi walked into the class. She was a new student and the most beautiful girl in the class. Lynn looked suspiciously at her. Chris had a sign similar to the one on DEKyo's shirt on hers. She too, winked at Lynn evilly.

During break time, all the boys gathered around Chris except Sasuke.

"She does seem beautiful, but… she may not be as kind hearted as someone I noe…" Sasuke stared at Lynn.

Lynn blushed menacingly and replied, " Hey, stop making me blush!"

"Well Sorry!" Sasuke laughed.

Lynn wanted to continue with their conversation when Chris walked over to Sasuke.

"Hello handsome. You seem like a fairly strong man…" She tried to kiss Sasuke but a teacher walked past and she stopped right in her tracks.

Later in their dorm, Sasuke was lying on the bed and wondering what exactly happened.

"Confused?" Lynn asked him.

"Duh! She seems nice… but I don noe… its just that noone has ever done that to me before… you know, I feel like I kinda like someone but I just cant make a choice…" Sasuke explained.

"One, she aint nice. Two, a choice? Does that mean you like two girls?" Lynn asked Sasuke.

" Well, maybe she aint nice but I don noe… I think I like her… and…"

**Haha! I am so evil! You just have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens!** **And… if you don't review, I might decide to not write at all!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry! Exams... U noe... so, I have not updated for so LONG!!!**

**Disclaimer: I, Mione12345 does not own anything (except Lynn) on this site!**

_More of the same visions_

Chapter 6

"And who?" Lynn was curious.

"Someone named Alex..." Sasuke mumbled.

"Ew! Are you Gay?!"Lynn joked.

"No, it's a girl!"Sasuke laughed.

"ok..." Lynn wondered, "Who could it be???"

The next day, in Spanish class...

"Miss Lynn Alexandra Carter!" Ms Yuya called.

"Present!" Lynn raised up her hand. "Alexandra...Alex...No way!" Lynn turned pink at the thought. She glanced at Sasuke and quickly turned back. Touya and Syauran noticed this and were GREEN with envy.

Those few weeks were a blast for everyone especially Lynn and Sasuke. They spent more and more time together and had dinner together. Sometimes away from Touya and Syauran as they seemed to get way too hyper around Lynn and Sasuke most of the time. At times though, Lynn got really distracted by Chris as she was acting weird around Sasuke. He too, got distracted by Chris sometimes. This made Lynn jealous most of the time and she would simply move with Sasuke to a table further from Chris.

The term soon ended and throughout the second half of the semester, Lynn kept having the same vision as the one she had a long time ago. However, Sasuke kept comforting her so she did not worry too much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harlow! I have not been updating...**

**Disclaimer: Mione12345 does not own ANYTHING except Lynn on this site...**

_Lynn's Discoveries..._

Chapter 7

As terms passed, events passed...

Passed events:

Sasuke was eventually falling for Chris.

Lynn noticed this and began her investigation.

She realized that Chris was in one of Nobunaga's evil gang.

And that Chris had cast a spell on Sasuke so that he would join the gang.

The ONLY way to break the spell is to create an extremely powerful potion.

This can only be made with 3 of the MOST powerful ingredients found in 3 worlds.

After more research, Lynn found out more.

Info:

The 3 worlds...

The Magic world.

The Demon world.

The Human world.

So, as anyone would do, Lynn told Sasuke about what she had found out.

Of course, Sasuke did not believe Lynn but she knew she had to tell Sasuke whatever Info she knew. So, as she learnt more, she told him more. This caused their friendship to break apart. Touya and Syauran were now Lynn's best friends. They knew Lynn was miserable and who was making her so sad. So, they supported her in her 'battle' against EVIL.

Soon, the Graduation Day prom was announced. ALL the boys (except Touya and Syauran) crowded over Chris but she only accepted Sasuke's invitation.

Lynn didn't go with any one FOR the prom but went with Touya and Syauran TO the prom. They all wore black and sneaked in through the clear glass roof of the function room to spy on Chris so that they could find out her next move.

From what they heard from Chris talking to another gang member, she was about to obtain all the ingredients that enable the spell to be broken so that no one could destroy her plans. So, Lynn came up with an excellent plan!

The Plan:

They would use Chris to get the ingredients for them.

Then, find out where she keeps them.

After that, they defeat Chris and obtain the ingredients.

Lastly, they make the potion which will be given to Sasuke.

**To be continued... REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi... am so bored... BLAH...BLAH...**

**Disclaimer: Mione12345 does not own ANYTHING on this site except 4 Lynn...**

_A vision come true_

Chapter 8

After graduation, when the school holidays started, Syauran, Touya and Lynn stayed at Lynn's palace.

There, Lynn called Sasuke, who was at Chris's place.

She told him (while crossing her fingers), "Hi Sasuke. I'm really sorry for misunderstanding Chris. You see, my parents are on a business trip so I thought maybe... since there are lots of rooms and all... would the both of you like to come and stay in my palace?"

"Are you serious?" Sasuke asked over the phone.

"Yeah. Sure. I'm serious" Lynn answered while wincing.

There was a short pause and voices in the background. Then, Sasuke told Lynn to ask Chris. Lynn covered the receiver and asked Syauran and Touya, "What do I say? He told me to speak to Chris!"

"Just think of something!" Touya whispered.

"You're smart enough!" Syauran told Lynn.

Lynn took her hand off the receiver and heard voice come out.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" Chris asked repeatedly.

"Hi, Chris. This is Lynn. Er... do you want to come stay in my palace?" Lynn asked.

"You mean the one near the sea of trees?" Chris asked her.

"Yup. That's the one!" Lynn was beginning to get impatient. She hated talking to Chris.

"Oh! Well, I'd love to come!" Chris sounded very pleased.

"Ok then. Sasuke knows the way" Lynn continued, "See you! Bye!" then, she slammed the phone down.

The three of them (Syauran, Touya and Lynn) were glad that Phase A of their plan worked well.

"Don't worry Lynn, just keep your friends close and your enemies closer, and everything will work out," both Touya and Syauran said while staring into each other.

"You know, sometimes I totally think that both of you are twins... or psychics or something! I mean, you guys totally know what the other wants to say. It's like you read minds..." Lynn joked.

"That's us. No doubt. We're..." Touya stopped.

"Mind-blowing..." Syauran waited. Lynn guessed it was Touya's turn now.

"BFFs!!!" Then Touya continued, "Plus you of course..."

All of them burst into laughter.

*****************************************************************************

The next day, Sasuke and Chris arrived at the castle. Lynn took a deep breath before opening the castle gates for them.

She walked out slowly. "Hi!" A voice called out. Lynn looked around. It was Chris. Sasuke waved at Lynn and she wove back.

"Come in," Lynn told them trying to sound sweet although she wanted to kill Chris.

Lynn introduced Chris to the two boys.

Next, she brought Chris and Sasuke to their rooms which were next to each other.

Then, she let the both of them settle down while she planned their next move with Touya and Syauran.

They decided to keep an eye on Chris for the next few days until she started acting suspiciously.

****************************The next few days*********************************

"This is it!" Lynn exclaimed, "I can't stand it anymore!"

"Lynn! Wait!"Touya tried to stop her from stomping into Chris's room to steal the ingredients for the potion. (A/N: Chris had got the ingredients by sneaking out at night and opening portals to the other worlds)

"Lynn! Don't-" Syauran stopped as Lynn had already slammed the door behind her.

Inside Chris's room...

Lynn opened the safe with the magic combination and took out all the ingredients. Before she could walk out, the door creaked open. It was Sasuke.

"Chris? You there?" Then he saw Lynn. "

Lynn? What are YOU doing in Chris's room?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Lynn didn't answer. She decided to tell him the truth.

"_Maybe he'll believe me and agree to drink the potion." _ She thought.

"Err...is there something wrong?" Sasuke asked. His face looked worried.

"Sasuke..." Lynn started.

"I need to tell you something. It's about-" Lynn was cut off.

"Chris. Its Chris isn't it? You're always so goddamn jealous!" Sasuke shouted. Lynn was shocked. She realised that Chris's love potion had taken complete control over him. I t was not the real Sasuke. His eyes turned RED. How could THAT possibly happen?

"_It's not the real Sasuke Lynn, get a hold of yourself! "_ A tiny voice in Lynn's head said.

But a MUCH bigger voice was saying, "_**DAMN **__**that Sasuke! He always doesn't believe me! Urgh!"**_

So, Lynn fought back by saying, "Hey! I'm NOT jealous! You don't appreciate anything do you? I am trying to save you from one of Nobunaga's gang member's ok?"

"Chris is innocent!" Sasuke shouted.

"She's using you!" Lynn said then slowed down, "Look, I'll tell you everything ok?"

"Don't waste your breath!" Sasuke said. "I won't believe ANYTHING!"Sasuke exclaimed. Although half of him wanted to listen.

Still, Lynn told him everything.

Suddenly, a hard slap came from Sasuke.

"You are so overreacting!"Sasuke shouted.

Lynn was so angry that he tried to slap him but he held her hand.

Chris walked in.

"Leave us alone!"

Lynn just glared at her and walked out.

Outside, she told Syauran and Touya everything. Then she remembered.

"It was my vision!" Lynn said.

The boys were puzzled. They asked her what she meant. Lynn suddenly felt very upset as she did not want to be reminded but she still told them.

"What about" Touya stopped.

"The other part?" Syauran continued

"It should come soon" Lynn said.

Sasuke stormed out of Chris's room all of a sudden.

"Lynn!" Sasuke cried.

"What now?" Lynn sighed.

"I... I... I'm sorry..." Sasuke said. His eyes had turned green again.

"What? No way!"Lynn said surprised but angry.

"Come on please?" Sasuke gripped her hand.

She pulled away and walked out of the castle.

"You better go..." Syauran said.

"Chase her" Touya continued.

Soon, Sasuke caught up with Lynn.

"Lynn, I'm sorry! Really! You know I was under a spell!"Sasuke said apologetically.

"Well Mr `You are so overreacting', why don't you just forget about me and go to that IDIOT and let her have... let's see... EVERYTHING!!!" Lynn looked away and ran in another direction.

Sasuke chased her until they accidentally went through a portal that led to their old High School. Lynn stopped and fell to the ground. She hugged her knees and began crying. Sasuke held Lynn's shoulders and told her, "Lynn, I know how you feel. Those days and times we spent together are unforgettable."

"Everything was perfect until..." Lynn started crying again. "Lynn, I'm sorry..." Sasuke continued,"You can still get the same happiness you know..."

Lynn stopped crying for awhile and hugged Sasuke. It soon began to rain. Sasuke led her to the nearest shelter.

"How did you stop the spell?" Lynn asked.

"Well, I wanted to get out. I HATE Chris. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop her. She's still on the loose," Sasuke explained.

"You say that as if she's an animal" Lynn laughed.

"Well, she is!" Sasuke laughed.

Lynn knew exactly what he meant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Hee hee... I have not updated for so long...FORGIVE ME!!! Anyway, here's Chapter 9...**

**Disclaimer: Mione12345 does not own anything on this site except for Lynn...**

Chapter 9

A few days later...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" everyone screamed as Lynn opened her eyes at the break of dawn.

"Wha-what are all of you doing here???" Lynn asked, shocked.

"Its your birthday silly!" A familiar voice answered.

"Lenalee! When did you come?" Lynn asked her old friend. (A/N: Yes, I am using characters from D'Gray Man as well.)

"I just arrived last night... Alan's rather badly hurt you see..." Lenalee continued, "We were fighting an Akuma and he got hurt quite badly..."

(A/N: Alan is Lynn's brother.)

"Oh No! I totally forgot if you're here... Alan is too! Is he alright?" Lynn asked desperately.

"Now anyway..." Lenalee answered.

"Err... what about us all? Are we like invisible or something?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh! Sorry Sasuke! Lemme get ready and I'll come out k? Lynn said blushing all of a sudden.

Everyone left and Lynn got into the bathroom. She had just remembered that her mom wanted her to have a birthday ball since she was turning sixteen. Her heart thumped. She had butterflies in her stomach. She had desperately wanted this day to start as she wanted to dance with Sasuke.

As soon as that thought passed her mind, she slapped herself hard.

"He's your best friend... ONLY" she said to herself.

Soon, she came out and got dressed. She wore a white silk dress and long white gloves. She bunned her long hair and put on a tiara.

She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. She looked like a princess.

Then, she walked out of her room to look for her white heels.

She found them, put them on and walked to the ballroom.

Everyone clapped and cheered as she walked in.

Alan was there too.

He wore a tux and was standing next to Lenalee.

Soon, she spotted Sasuke.

She had never seen him in a tux before and she never realised how good he would look in one.

Her heart began thumping and she hopped that Sasuke would not approach her.

Well, too bad, he did.

"Wow! You look..." he stopped.

"Lynn!" Touya and Syauran cried.

"Right on time" Lynn thought to herself.

"You look awesome!" They said together.

Sasuke's face flooded with disappointment. He had wanted to be the first one to tell her that but Touya and Syauran had managed first.

They soon realised what they had done. They quickly gave Lynn her birthday present and dashed off.

"You were saying..." Lynn asked.

"You look... you look... nice" Sasuke managed to spurt out.

"You look great" Lynn blushed.

After lunch, the music played and everyone danced in pairs.

Sasuke and Lynn.

Lynn's mom and dad.

Lenalee and Alan.

Touya and some girl.

Syauran and some girl.

And all the other guests...

Sasuke and Lynn were in the middle of course. As they danced they looked into each other's eyes and Lynn had a tingly feeling in her stomach.

She realised that she had a feeling that she could not understand for Sasuke.

**What is this feeling? Find out in the next story... Complicated Feelings by me! But this story depends on what YOU say! Review so that I know what to write!**

**See you in my next story (If there is one),**

**Mione12345**


End file.
